<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Elizabeth Aimes, Abductee by Katarina_Winters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009325">The Story of Elizabeth Aimes, Abductee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Winters/pseuds/Katarina_Winters'>Katarina_Winters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Milky Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Abduction, Aliens, F/F, Hospitals, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Winters/pseuds/Katarina_Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year was 2070, FTL was being touted as within our grasp in the next 5 years, medical technology had continued to advance, and Earth was entering a time of less and less conflict as investigation of this small corner of a galaxy began... and then Elizabeth was abducted. What faces her among the stars, what will become of her world, and what challenges face the galaxy at large?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Milky Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story of Elizabeth Aimes, Abductee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy crap, I wrote this so fast. Alright! Welcome to my little corner of sci-fi craziness. I have no idea on an update schedule or what my posting rate will be like, but when I get new stuff I shall deliver it here for you all to consume. The tags will change as the story develops, and CWs will be present in the Notes and Beginning of each chapter individually, just in case. Lets see where this goes~</p>
<p>CW: Blood, Minor Death, Abducted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW: Blood, Minor Death, Abducted</p><p> </p><p>The sound of glass breaking and gushing liquid jolts her awake, body tumbling forward as the container she was trapped in begins to empty. On hands and knees she coughs up the brackish green-grey fluid before turning to gasps of air. A few minutes later she begins to stand on unsteady legs, a hand resting on the large glass container for support while looking around, catching notice of the smashed one next to her... and the bloody body lying in the glass. Stumbling backward, body pressing into the metal wall; Unable to avert her gaze, eyes locked on the form. She doesn't know how long she stares before her heart stops racing, eyes adjusting to the lowlight of the room further.</p><p>"What the fuck happened." She whispers, eyes taking in the strange place she resided.</p><p>	The walls looked like slightly rusted steel, surfaces rough and covered in the rust, with a submarine looking door at the far end. Two more glass and metal containers remained untouched to her right, one empty save for the same green-grey fluid, and the other open and empty with no sign of the liquid from the others. Above there were 2 bars of light, but they cast a sickish green colour similar to the liquid, and didn't look like any LEDs she had seen before. Looking down, her eyes catch her complete lack of clothing, eyes tracing around the room slowly before giving up. She had already seen everything. A shiver touched her skin, breathing turning from struggling gasps to full breaths over a few minutes. When her heart had finally calmed, she was able to take a few careful steps forward towards the body.</p><p>	Careful not to touch any of the glass, her hands gripped the bodies shoulder to flip them over, revealing a middle aged man with a scar through his ragged beard; Dead from the glass. It had sliced several deep wounds all along the body from the edges of the broken container, and a few shards broken and embedded into his chest and face. Her eyes kept off the rest of him, stepping back slowly as much in resignation as revulsion. He was dead, someone she did not know, but he now lay there dead. Trying to remember where or how she had gotten here just had her gripping her head in pain from a headache that grew the more she tried, a block of time completely missing from going into the lecture hall forward. A step to hardwood then... nothing. A few minutes to let her heart slow down again seemed to ease the pain, and began to walk towards the large door.</p><p>	The submarine door was rusted and dented, but she still managed to turn the thing slowly, wincing at the loud screeching wails from the old metal. A couple breaks to catch her breath in between the turning finally managed to open the door with a long wail of the metal, swinging inward to reveal the desolate hallway forward. There were 9 doors like this including the one she came out of, one end of the hallway having the same door as the others while the other end was closed off with a fairly new looking door compared to the others. The wheel to open it was... different, almost warped compared to the others. It was unsettling, the one clean and well kept door being too out of place from everything else.</p><p>	Stepping onto the cold metal floor, she began to try every other door to no avail. Either rusted shut or sealed from the other side. The warped green light from the ceiling felt oppressive, the dread building up with each failed door before she had to face the final clean door forward. Every step built up her anxiety until she finall let out a slow breath, hands reaching up to attempt opening the final door. While it took effort, the wheel was much easier to turn, and barely made a sound as she worked. The click when she finished was met with a blast of clean air, stepping back while it swung inwards with cold air again bringing a shiver to her body.</p><p>	The next room was... underwhelming to say the least, but clean. Floor like that of a hospital, with walls pained a dull yellow-ish orange colour. At the far end was another door with some kind of keypad next to it, to the left a... shower was the best description for the odd spray nozzles set around a glass encased room. To the right appeared to be white painted lockers with keypads again on each, and walking forward... she stopped. Each locker had a nameplate at the top, with a small light either green or red marked next to them, and an odd set of dots. Stepping back into the other hallway, she saw... the same small arrangements of dots above each door that were barely visible from the grime. Checking her door revealed 5, laid out like on a die or playing card.</p><p>	Going back into the hospital-like room, the 5th set of lockers indeed had her name labelled on one of them. Elizabeth. The keypad lay there, and slowly she pressed a few numbers that popped up along the small screen on top in a cyan colouring, all still like the arrangements on the doors and plates. With nothing to go on, she first tried 1111. The screen flashed red briefly and then cleared. Trying just 5 also flashed the red colour before clearing. Unsure if it was dangerous to try again, her eyes grew wide as Chinese characters started to flow past the screen. After a moment, different characters went by again, followed by a language that Liz didn't recognize, and then in English.</p><p>-Password is your Date of Birth. Day, Month, Full Year.-</p><p>	It took a moment to process as more languages filtered by, from all over the world. Carefully she typed in the numbers on auto-pilot. 08102045. The screen flashed a light blue, and then the locker opened without further prompting. Inside were clothes she didn't recognize as hers, a large piece of soft fabric that had to be a towel, and a small sealed box. Carefully placing the items down in front of the locker, Liz's eyes went back to the shower and brought the towel over with her. Placing it down next to the glass door and stepping in cautiously, a light blinked on each of the nozzles briefly before the streams of warm water hit her. It was the most pleasant experience so far, feeling and seeing the dirty looking water turn clean while it streamed off of her into the drain. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before the water stopped, but it had been refreshing to finally feel warmth after all the cold.</p><p>	Drying off with the towel made her feel equally better, helping focus her mind before carefully putting on the clothes. The plain long sleeve shirt was not a style she recognized, and was all the same dark green colour. The underwear kinda looked like bootyshorts, a plain grey colour, but atleast they fit. Finally the pants, and though they looked like black slacks, the texture was much softer and all one piece again. It felt durable though, and would hopefully keep her warm. Opening the box, she had been expecting some shoes or socks maybe, but instead found carefully placed electronics and other unknown items, with each slot being labelled with the same numbers as before.</p><p>	The first contained a large looking watch, a digital screen much bigger than you would expect, but maybe half the size of a phone screen. The display was blank for the moment, and not clear buttons were available, so she placed it on her left wrist and clicked the small connectors together. Once it was properly on, the screen flashed slightly with familiar cyan coloured words going by. Waiting a minute for the English instructions to scroll by gave her even more questions.</p><p>-Place a finger on the display and say 'English'-</p><p>	With a tilt of her head, Liz pressed her finger down. </p><p>"Um... E-english, please?"</p><p>	A few seconds passed before the words stopped, the screen flashed light blue, and then the voice began.</p><p>"Acknowledged. Greetings Elizabeth." A slightly robotized feminine voice stated clearly.</p><p>	The sharp intake of breath was her only response, sitting very still as her eyes stared at the device on her arm that had spoken. It took almost a full minute until she could reply.</p><p>"U-um... H-hi... talking... smart watch... thing. Er... wh-what are you?"</p><p>"I am a PDA, or Personal Data Assistant. A 'bare-bones' Artificial Intelligence given to all species upon reaching a certain age of maturity, upon travelling to a different world, or to Abductees from other worlds."</p><p>"O-other worlds? Abductees?"</p><p>"Yes, Other worlds. Those not of your original origin/colonization. Abductees are those taken from worlds that have yet to reach rudimentary Faster Than Light travel. Upon a world having a tested concept that works within a certain range of distance and error, they are considered a Space Faring people, and thus are free to be contacted. This requirement however is only followed on those worlds in the 'Milky Way' Federation's protection and influence."</p><p>	Elizabeth was silent, absorbing all the information thrown at her in a shock. SO! She had been abducted then, and taken onto some... facility or ship and left to float in container of liquid. Now she had been... let out? Where was she now? Why was her room in the only one open, why had the other occupant died in their tube trying to get out while hers had opened up to spit her out upon waking? And... wait...</p><p>"H-hang on. If this... Federation doesn't allow abductions in their space... how am I here?"</p><p>"One moment, accessing allowed security files." Well, that wasn't ominous...</p><p>"Your home planet, Sol-3, is not within the 'Milky Way' Federation's protection. The place you found yourself waking up in is a 'Dunan' Abduction Storage Module designed for the storage of newly abducted slaves. When the ship is in danger, all storage modules are ejected with minor propulsion to send them away and possibly be retrieved later by 'Dunan' salvage crews. When one is found in by the Federation, the inhabitants are kept under until the system begins automatically releasing them as attempts to escape pods or tamper with them while active quite often kills the occupant."</p><p>	Again, a lot of information. Could the man who bled out have tried to punch through been killed by something before the blood loss hit?</p><p>"How... how long do the pods usually stay online before releasing someone? How many people are left in those things?"</p><p>"Accessing Storage Manifest... 'Dunan' pods will begin to release species prematurely between 43.2 'days' and 100.5 'days' from being disconnected from the ship. Normally, this is used to save power for the rest of the pods until retrieval happens, as the Modules lack breathable air for most species. There are currently 7 remaining pods with species residing in them in liquid stasis, and will all be open within 25 'days'."</p><p>"How... how do the pods... kill the inhabitants when they are tampered with?"</p><p>"Each pod is connected to the occupant by a small nutrient cable that connects to a common implant near the bottom on a species spine. Upon tampering being detected, or an occupant awaking due to an error with the stasis fluid, they are injected with lethal doses of Adrenaline to cause the organs to shutdown."</p><p>	Horror again passed over her face, hand reaching back to feel around and finding a small bump of metal around hip height near her spine. She felt ill, glancing back to the rusted hallway. What if it had been her to awaken early, would she... No, best not to think about it right now. Gotta figure out more things first.</p><p>"Okay, okay okay okay. I've been abducted and potentially saved, I'm extremely lucky to be alive and/or not a slave apparently, and where I am now is... not malevolent atleast... I hope."</p><p>"Affirmative."</p><p>	Okay, that caused a weak chuckle. Glancing at the other three items in the box gave her focus away from the body still in the other room. The second appeared to be small wireless ear buds shaped almost perfectly for her. Placing them in her ears, the cool device seemed to shift on its own slightly before it... was almost like they weren't there. Holding her finger against one for a couple seconds made it shift again and fall into her hand... interesting.</p><p>"Um... PDA, what are these ear buds for?"</p><p>"The Universal Translator devices connect directly your PDA's language database, and will in real time translate over 58 species' languages near perfectly to you, and allow moderate communication with 33 more. Human languages are still being learned as only 1057 of you have been found by the Federation thus far, and Humans have more languages than most."</p><p>	Well, that answered that then. Placing the second one back in her ear, it morphed slightly again to fit her ear perfectly. The third section of the box contained four tablets of different colours (Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue) along with a metal bottle. A quick ask to the PDA told her the bottle contained water and the tablets contained different nutrients her body required that had had some process done to them she couldn't follow. The Red one was proteins, fats, some vitamins and sugars; The Yellow one carbohydrates, calories, and vitamins again; The Green one was a wealth of vitamins and minerals for the body; and the Blue one was tailored for Humans specifically, containing vitamins the other three lack but are not as commonly needed among species. Swallowing them with the water was easy enough, lotta practice with pills already, and finally moving onto the final item in the box. A small chip about half the size and thickness of a handheld game system cartridge.</p><p>"Erm... whats the chip for, um... wait, can I give you a name or designation? Saying PDA is a bit tiresome."</p><p>"Affirmative. Common names for the PDA AI are Cortana, Alexis, Google, Hal, Central, and Glados."</p><p>	The snort of laughter was much more genuine to that revelation. Of course most of them were gaming and sci-fi names.</p><p>"I shall call you... Deca. Just Di for short." Her inner math nerd chuckled a bit as she finally thought of it.</p><p>"Acknowledged. Greetings Elizabeth, I am Deca."</p><p>"You can just call me Liz, and its nice to meet you Deca."</p><p>"Acknowledged."</p><p>"Alright. Now... what is this chip for?"</p><p>"Upon being requested, a port will open on the side of the PDA, allowing you to insert the chip in. It is programmed with basic information about you that is accessible by authorities, and by choosing to allow temporary access. The data contained on it is of your species physiology, needed nutrients, age, allergies, Security Clearance you have for any Government or Military information, and the current status of your Species' Homeworld if available. It also contains a back-up of your species languages and customs that can be easily sent to others should your Universal Translator be damaged or lost."</p><p>"Alright. What... is my Security Clearance right now, Deca?" Elizabeth idly asked while slipping the chip into the revealed port, the side closing automatically once it had clicked into place.</p><p>"The Security Clearance of all Abductees is set to the Federation standard of 'New Civilian-A' which prevents you from accessing databases about any non-classified military technology discovered in the last '11.3' Years, or currently in use by Military Groups in the Federation. It also marks you as being eligible for a Therapist and Government Integration Assistance due to the added abductee classification, on top of the usual meeting of all your basic needs as a civilian entity residing in the Federation. Basic information on other abductees of your species is also readily accessible to allow contact with eachother should that be desired."</p><p>"Alright, thats... okay. That all makes sense, thank you Deca."</p><p>"Acknowledged."</p><p>"I guess... final question, what... whats waiting past that door?"</p><p>"Past the door of the 'Arrival Chamber' you will enter the main body of whichever Abductee care facility you have been brought to, where a medical professional will tend to your needs, and a Government Agent will further explain the situation from there. They will also take care of the individual who was eliminated by the adrenaline injection system."</p><p>"Okay... okay. Lets... lets face the music." And with a few steps, she went to the door, typed in her date of birth again, and the door opened into a brightly lit room forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was enjoyable to you all! Feel free to comment, any info will help me write this, and I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this in the future as I figure out where we're going.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>